


The Unexpected Gift

by isthatacatsherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Poly, Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthatacatsherlock/pseuds/isthatacatsherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mary came home from the Christmas party of the clinic they work for to find a very unusual gift under their Christmas tree: Sherlock Holmes, wrapped with a bow and a note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mary Watson was tired, and she was beginning to think throwing out all of her heels would be a good decision.   
"Never..." she growled, kicking off the left heel and wincing as the blister made itself known, "again!"

"I told you that flats would be a better decision anyhow," said John, coming in after her and kicking off his own shoes, his feet completely unblistered. "Your Danskos would've done fine."

"I wear my danskos every day at work. Tonight was a party. Not just any party. Christmas is special. I felt like dressing up."

"And you looked lovely, regardless," he said, and kissed her, turning on the light. She returned the kiss and they smiled at each other.

Mary noticed something unusual by the tree in her peripheral vision, so she broke the kiss and started into the living room. John noticed it as well, shortly after her. "What is th...."

She turned on the light to discover Sherlock Holmes sitting under their tree, naked, with a bow on his mouth. His eyes were sheepish, but not ashamed. In fact, when they saw him, he pushed his hips out. His cock had been worked into an erection already. 

"Well," said John, scratching his head as if unaware just what to do. For the past month or so, he'd demonstrated to both of them that he absolutely knew what do with a cock, as they'd invited Sherlock into their bed.

There was a note beside the naked Sherlock, and Mary picked it up. 'I am not allowed to speak tonight, except to moan. I am here to serve you with my entire body, including every orifice of my body. Consider me a gift that you can unwrap early.' John stood beside her, reading it. 

"Well, what a gift," she said, kneeling down beside Sherlock. 

"Who are we not to open it?" John asked, kneeling on the other side of him, giving Sherlock's firm erection a stroke. Sherlock closed his eyes, but did not break his vow of silence. Mary took the bow off his lips and kissed him. 

"I think I'd rather open it in bed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and John open their favorite Christmas present

John pulled Sherlock to his feet and they all made their way to the bedroom which Sherlock had grown so familiar with. Clothes quickly piled onto the floor- Mary's dress and pantyhose in a pile ontop of John's kakhis, boxers, and belt, then his socks. John followed Mary onto the bed and pulled her red lace panties off. She lay on the center of the bed, spreading her legs apart. For a moment, the married couple forgot about their present, who knelt on the bed beside them.

She was horny enough that her vulva had swollen and parted on it's own, and when they kissed, John's cockhead rubbed against her clit. 

"Oh, I love it when you--"

That's right, she did. He'd made her come with this stimulation alone on more than one occasion, and nearly come from it himself. He indulged her here, kissing her slow while grabbing the base of of his cock and steering it in a circle over her clit, then up and down. Mary grabbed the sheets. 

John pulled Sherlock toward them as he sank his cock slowly into his wife, and kissed him.

"Oh my god!" Mary let out a moan and a tiny little yell, reaching out to Sherlock to stroke his cock as John fucked her. He was steady, reliable. John didn't know soft. Hard thrusts, instead, greeted her, and fast. With him she'd always been a screamer because of the way he fucked and she would never get tired of it. "Sherlock, come here," she requested, and he did.

John focused on fucking her, and while he did, he watched her take Sherlock's erect cock into her mouth. Just a little at first, slow, and then he reached the spot in her throat that let him sink all the way down. Sherlock still honored his silent vow, but closed his eyes and grabbed onto the headboard. John's thrusts provided movement, and Mary's hand rubbed up and down his scrotum. He sat up and grabbed Mary's legs, raising them up to allow deeper penetration. Faster. The way she tightened up around him and moaned on Sherlock's cock as an orgasm tore through her- Mary came easy- just propelled him on. She lay back on the pillow to moan, louder. "Yes, please oh GOD keep going," she yelled. "Please! Fuck!" 

"You know I'm going to, baby," he said, and redoubled his efforts. Skin slapped against skin. The second orgasm was always harder, and John pointed at Mary's vulva. Sherlock obeyed, bending over and spreading her labia apart. He found her clit and wrapped his lips around her, suckling obediently.

"God! Fuck! Sherlock, yes, please! Yes please!" Mary found herself slapping at his skin as he sucked at her clit, then licked at it. "Boys! Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!" His catholic wife was no stranger to swear words when she was close to coming, and he made sure to pound harder, feeling himself approach his own orgasm. He could feel the assistance of Sherlock's hands, rubbing at what he could find- scrotum, as- as he sucked Mary's clit. "COMING!" Mary yelled, and she was. Hard. John yanked Sherlock up by his hair and pulled his cock out. Sherlock needed no further instruction. While Mary recovered from her orgasm, he downed John's cock. 

He needed it now, hungry. Now was no time for gentle. Sherlock gave him a thumbs up once he was comfortable and he noticed Mary out of the corner of his eye, grabbing the lube on their bedside table and pouring it liberally over Sherlock's spread ass. While she slid in a finger and Sherlock grabbed the sheets tight, he began to fuck his mouth. His cock slid easily down and he fucked him while Sherlock groaned on his cock. The vibrations it produced were more satisfying than he could imagine. He noticed Sherlock fingering Mary, noticed her begin to whimper and finger him back, Sherlock's cock hanging, neglected, over the bedsheets, leaking profusely. 

He was becoming educated and knew how to stimulate Mary's gspot - without even looking, apparently. John knew what it looked like - the way her hips rose up, thighs got tight.

"Sherlock you're going to----" she warned, then let her head fall back. She inserted another wet finger into his ass.

It was the squirting that did it for him. She yelled out, she gave up all control, and she came- harder than John had ever been able to make her with his penis alone- all over them- hot, wet liquid. John lost control and spilled his load down Sherlock's throat. Sherlock had earned a break and bowed his head down, concentrating on breathing and Mary's fingers, perfect, rhymthically pumping his ass.-


End file.
